Not Just Another Girl
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony is the BMOC at OSU, but he has his sights on a different kind of girl.  How will he decide what will happen between them?  Written for DiNozzoFangirl :- .


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

NOT JUST ANOTHER GIRL

The seconds were ticking down. He kept one eye on the shot clock and one on the game clock while he dribbled and searched for an opening in the defense. The crowd was cheering causing his adrenaline to pump even faster. This was the greatest feeling in the world. Well maybe a close second, as a passing image of a new coed he recently met flashed in his mind bringing a big grin to his face.

The image vanished as he heard his coach shout, "Shoot DiNozzo!" The shot clock was down to two seconds, four seconds left in the game. He faked left, turned right and let the ball fly. It arched through the air hitting nothing but net as it fell through the hoop as the buzzer sounded.

His team celebrated with hugs, slaps on the back and lifting him in the air. Tony pumped his arms in the air as the fans shouted, "Buck-eyes! Buck-eyes!"

Soon the band burst into a victorious rendition of 'Hang on Sloopy' to which everyone joined in with song. The cheerleaders jumped and danced their pom-poms shaking furiously as they surrounded the players.

A few paired up with their boyfriends, others searched to see if any of the others wanted to share in the celebration with them. Tony caught one who was watching him, but he'd dated her before and didn't want to go back there again. Thankfully one of his buddies caught her about her waist and turned her around giving Tony the opportunity to escape.

As he made his way to the locker room he high fived the fans still hanging around enjoying the celebration. He was welcomed with more of the same from his teammates who had already arrived and were preparing for some post-game victory parties.

"Way to go DiNozzo! You'll have your pick of the chicks tonight."

"Oh yeah. They'll all be falling over each other to get to be with you, for sure."

The lanky guard smirked at their remarks. It was probably true, but he was hoping to find that girl he'd seen in the quad. He didn't know if she'd be into the party scenes or not, but heck the whole campus should be out tonight.

"That Charlene wanted another go at you," Seth Crowley shouldered him as he passed on his way to his locker.

"No thanks!" Tony shook his head. "You're welcome to her, if she'll go for less than the best."

"Hey!" Seth threw a towel at Tony who deftly caught it before it hit him in the face. "Maybe my skill outdo you off the court," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Dream on," Tony laughed. He'd gotten quite the reputation for being a ladies' man and not one of the rumors put him in a negative light. The guys all wanted to be him and the girls all wanted to be romanced by him. Well most of the girls.

Sure he broke a few hearts, but he didn't know how to be a one-woman kind of guy. He figured his reputation spoke for itself and the girls who fought for his attention had to realize he wasn't going to be theirs for very long.

After showering and changing into his jeans and a polo shirt he joined the rest of the guys to hit the first party. Most of the campus was full of the victory fever and it spread out onto the streets. Driving wasn't even possible, so they hoofed it. They jostled each other along the way, occasionally one would veer off finding someone of interest and promising to catch up later.

The first house was packed but miraculously a path opened up for them to enter. Music blared, but it was difficult to recognize what was playing with all the talking. The team made it to the back of the house where all the drinks were available. They stayed away from the hard stuff knowing the coach would want them training for the next round of games. The keg offered some cool refreshment and one or two beers wouldn't hurt too badly. Seth pumped and served passing cups along until each held one. They toasted their victory and were joined by those nearby. After taking their first swallows they separated to mingle about.

Tony had his eye out for that one girl. Being too much a gentleman he stopped and talked and danced with those that approached him. Thankful Charlene wasn't around to corner him. He stepped out for some air, his second beer in hand as he marveled at the jubilation surrounding him.

The cup empty he found a garage can behind the house and tossed it in: "Two points," he smirked. He turned to see if any of his buddies were ready to move on, but spied her shyly walking with a couple friends who were clearly more in a party mood.

He quickened his step and jumped onto the porch to stop her before she squeezed through the door. Her friends turned to see where she was and went wide-eyed seeing that it was Tony who was holding her up.

"Hi," he smiled his ear to ear grin. "We didn't get to meet properly earlier."

She tilted her head trying to recall the moment he was referring to.

He felt a pang of hurt that she didn't register their encounter. "In the quad? This afternoon? I was walking past you and we bumped arms?" he prompted.

"Oh. I remember," she said not impressed that he looked so happy to be meeting again.

Her friends moved closer in the doorway signaling to her that he was hot and she should be more thrilled he was paying attention to her. She shrugged at them. She hadn't come to college to meet boys. She wanted to earn her degree and find someone later.

They rolled their eyes and went to intercept her. One called over her shoulder, "Excuse us," as they pushed their friend away to talk to her. Tony look baffled. He'd never been so brushed off before. He'd never hit on a girl who seemed to not have a clue who he was. There might have been a girl or two who turned him away because he'd broken a heart of a friend, but this was something entirely different.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean, Cam? I don't know him."

"He's the star basketball player. Hit the winning basket today. HELLO!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you for real? He obviously likes you. Are you going to let him get away?"

She wasn't sure what her friends were getting at.

"Look Cam, Marcy," she made sure they made eye contact with her; "I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

Marcy cut her off, "BAH. He doesn't want a girlfriend. Heck I doubt he's been with the same girl more than three times."

Now her jaw dropped and her face pinched. "Well I'm not the kind of girl who goes for a one night stand either!"

Cam and Nancy exchanged a look and glanced back at their friend. "Oh girl, you so need to spend some time with Tony."

"Not if he's looking for something I ain't giving."

"Trust us. He's a pretty decent guy," they smirked at each other.

"Fine. I'll talk to him," she conceded. "He is kinda cute," she smiled.

They pushed her back toward Tony who was leaning against the house looking out at the road. He'd heard all they had said, but didn't want to let on that he had. It was an interesting predicament, but one he was willing to test out.

"Hey," he greeted warmly when she was in front of him again.

This time she looked at him and returned the greeting. She nervously hugged herself cupping her elbows in her hands.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked thinking it was a warm night for fall, but a chill could be felt in the rare breeze that blew across.

"No," she laughed lightly. "Just nervous I guess."

"Don't be nervous. I don't bite. My name's Tony DiNozzo," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Fanny Keller," she offered a hand which he took gently. She was surprised to find his hand soft and warm, yet strong. Despite her intentions she felt a shiver of thrill course through her.

He offered a seat on a bench under the front window that had been vacated by the occupants when they saw Tony toss his head. After they were each sitting with a comfortable space between them, he asked, "So Fanny, where are you from?"

"Ohio, but up north a bit. It's a small town I'm sure you've never heard of," she smiled.

"You're probably right about that," he nodded. "I don't know much of the state other than here. I'm from New York."

Her eyes sparkled. "I'd love to go there. I haven't traveled much. It would so exciting to see the museums, the plays, the buildings and enjoy all the culture there."

"You're into all that stuff, huh?" Tony asked thinking he hadn't enjoyed any of it when he lived there.

"Oh yeah," she enthused. "My major is English, but my minor is in Theater. I hope to write plays some day."

"That's quite an aspiration," he remarked.

"Well what do you aspire to do?" she asked curiously.

Tony stopped to think. "Not sure actually. It would be great to be a professional athlete," he dreamed.

"Even so you need a fall back," she encouraged.

"I suppose you're right. I'm studying some criminal law this semester. It's pretty interesting."

"You want to be a cop or a lawyer?" she relaxed finding him pleasant to talk with and charming company.

"I'm no lawyer," he shook his head. "A cop could be an interesting career choice. My dad would hate it, but that doesn't mean much," he said a bit bittersweet.

"You don't get along with your dad?" she asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Oh Dad and I have had an understanding for years," he waved his hand. "As long as I don't do anything to embarrass him or call attention to him, we get along swell. I think he wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I'm not interested."

"What does he do?" Fanny asked caught up in his revelations.

Tony wasn't used to talking about his life outside college, but Fanny was a good listener. "He's a businessman. Travels around the world and makes a lot of money."

"Nothing wrong with that," she shared.

"Guess not," he shrugged.

"Is there?" she queried.

"No," Tony didn't want to go into why he hated what his father did. It went back too many years. "So what about your folks? They into the arts? You following the family business?" he teased.

"My mom was into acting before she married and had kids. She encourages me. Dad always told me to do what I felt God had planned for me," she smiled thinking of her parents.

"Sound like great parents. You have brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"Two brothers and a sister," she answered. "They're all still at home. How about you?"

"That's cool. Naw. I'm the one and only," he smiled.

She nodded and then looked out into the darkening night.

"You want to go in, get something to drink?" he asked standing and offering his hand to help her up.

"Sure. Why not?" She stood putting her hand in his.

He walked her in leading the way between the crowd which had thinned slightly, but still packed the house. When they reached the refreshments she yelled out for him to hear, "Just a cola." He nodded getting the same for himself.

"Come on," he gestured for her to follow him, but then changed his mind and put his hand on her back to guide her, not wanting to lose her in the bustling crowd. When he reached the stairs she stopped suddenly not thinking it would be a good idea to go up to the rooms with someone she didn't really know.

Sensing her unease he spoke in her ear, "It's okay. Trust me." The way he spoke loosened her resolve and though her stomach was still in knots she ascended the stairs willingly. They found a small room that contained mostly boxes for storage, but it had a small couch and a table with a lamp. She entered turning the light on pleased that it brightened the area making it seem less threatening. Though Tony closed the door he acted nonchalant and approached with a hop in his step, like a kid ready to sit and watch his favorite tv show.

He sat next to her, again not overly close and toasted her cup. Fanny smiled taking a drink of her cola, grateful for the coolness that tampered the flame that seemed to be burning from the outside in.

She silently hoped she wasn't getting herself into a situation with no escape, or better yet hadn't gotten into one where she'd need an escape. She took another, longer sip when Tony inched closer and put his arm behind her. He rested his arm along the back of the couch. The barest of contact being made with their legs.

Neither spoke for a few moments. Fanny gasped when Tony reached across her to put his empty cup on the table. He gave her another of his winning smiles and she wanted to melt into the cushion. His eyes sparkled when he smiled that way and she could see how girls would be so crazy about him. She almost thought she could be persuaded to do things she never dreamed she'd do before she got married. That thought made her blush.

Tony noticed but still pulled back to his earlier spot close to her, but not too close. He waited until she finished her drink and her cup joined his on the table. He watched her smile nervously at him and he judged what his next move should be. It was definitely a different situation for him and he didn't want to do anything to scare her away.

She surprised herself and Tony by moving in quickly and kissing him. She sat back looking shocked at her bold move. Tony recovered and smirked, "Thanks Fan," he said using a finger to push a few strands of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome," she blushed daring to keep eye contact with him.

His hand moved from her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek to lightly cup her chin as he slowly dropped his head toward hers to give her a tender kiss. He let their lips linger together trying to sense how much of a kiss she'd be willing to share.

He pulled back looking into her hazel eyes. She bit down absentmindedly on her lower lip. Her tongue curled over her lips barely touching them to moisten them. She smiled and leaned in closer wanting another taste of him. He was more than willing to oblige. They spent countless minutes exploring each other's mouths and savoring the delicious thrills they exchanged.

It was Tony who put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from climbing into his lap. To allow that would take him to the place of no return.

Fanny was caught up in all the new sensations that her body was experiencing. She didn't want it to ever end and wanted even more. When her advance was halted by Tony's strong hands she stopped kissing him to look at him questioningly. Didn't he want her after all? Had she done something wrong?

Tony took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. Oh yeah, he was ready for more, but it wasn't right. Not for Fanny. Not like this. Her hurt and puzzled face almost broke his will, but if they were ever gong to share what almost happened; it would have to be more special than a strange couch in a strange house. She should have something to remember it more fondly.

He stood up running his fingers through his sandy hair. He walked a few paces away and found the words he needed to say. "Fanny, you're a very special girl." She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. He tried harder. "It's true. This," he gestured around them, "Isn't special. And our time, should it happen," he smiled at her and a tentative smile replaced her frown, "It should be special."

Fanny wanted to argue, but she sensed his sincerity. He was the one with the experience, perhaps she should trust him. She released her own sigh and felt her hot skin begin to cool. Her pulse returned to normal and her body relaxed.

"Okay Tony," she agreed. She wanted to ask where or when, but knew it wasn't that simple with classes and the busy practice schedule he had coming up. She aimed for a pathetic sounding, "You'll call me won't you?"

He nodded chuckling, "Oh yeah. I'll call. Now come on before everyone starts talking."

"What if the do?" she asked though not as worried as she thought she would be.

"We'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it," he gave her a hug before leading her to the door. She noticed that he had to unlock it before opening it. She hadn't seen him lock it earlier. Noticing her surprise, he shrugged. "I didn't want to be disturbed."

Fanny rolled her eyes. She couldn't figure him out, but she was going to try.

No one saw them make their exit and they mixed back into the crowd downstairs. Fanny's friends searched her face for any clues, but all she would give them was her most innocent smile and a one shouldered shrug. They'd be hounding her later for details, but there wasn't much she'd be willing to tell.

Tony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to space open for dancing. She let herself enjoy these last moments of the night knowing when she fell asleep later she'd be having some wonderful dreams of what might just lie await in her future.

She gave Tony a smile which he returned with a wink.


End file.
